A Whole New World!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, and Ryuga are all transported to the world of Pokemon! Can they find away to get back to the world of Beyblade without injure? See what happens when Pokemon meets Beyblader! KyoyaxMadoka TsubasaxHikaru! Mostly Madoka and Kyoya though. My first Crossover ever! I am super confident in this one! Be on the look out for chapter updates!


_**Gingka's POV**_

I don't know what happened. It was just a normal day in the Beyblading World. I was battling with Kyoya and Hikaru, Kenta, Madoka, Yu, and Tsubasa were all there. After a clash a white light engulfed all of us and we were all transported to what I thought to be space.

"Where the heck are we?!" Kyoya yelled. Madoka pulled out her laptop.

"We aren't anywhere! It says that we've just disappeared of the face of the Earth!" Madoka yelled.

"What?!" Hikaru yelled.

"This is just great! How are we supposed to get home?!" Yu complained.

"Look everyone calm down. We'll find a way out of here one way or another." I informed the group. I looked around and only saw stars. Just then my Bey started to float in front of me and started to glow along with Kyoya's, Hikaru's, Kenta's, Yu's, Tsubasa's, and Beys.

"Gingka…" My Bey spoke to me. "You and your friends will be transported to another world. There you will learn another style of battling. Once you enter this world, someone will be waiting for you there. We will still be with you so that you can still train." Our beys returned to us and we were again engulfed in a white light.

_**Kyoya's POV**_

The last thing I remember is that everyone was in a space like environment. I wake up in a grass meadow. Gingka and the others are all fine. They're all within 5 feet of me.

"I guess you were the first one up." Madoka stated. I sat up and saw Madoka standing above me.

"Where do you guys think we are?" Hikaru questioned as she walked up to me and Madoka. Everyone was awake and they all stood up.

"This is really strange." Kenta stated.

"You all must be my guests from the other world of Beyblade." A voice stated. We turned around and saw an older man with white hair and a lab coat.

"Who are you?! Do you know why we're here?!" I yelled at the man. Suddenly I felt a feeling on my arm

"Kyoya stop it! I apologize for my friend." Madoka stated as she bowed.

"That's fine. Why don't you all head to my lab and I can fill you in on what is happening." The man stated.

"Wait before we go with you, who are you?" Tsubasa cautiously questioned.

"Of course. My name is Professor Rowan and I am the one who brought you here with the help of some other Pokémon." Professor Rowan stated. We all followed the old dude to a huge building on the edge of a small town. I then see some sort of mutated bird fly above us.

"Hey mind telling us where the heck we are?!" I yelled as we continued to walk to the lab.

"I will explain everything to you once we get to my lab." The professor replied.

_**Madoka's POV**_

We walk into the building and all I see are computers and electronics.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I yelled with excitement.

"Now that we are all here I would like to know all you names and the Bey that you possess so I can find out the perfect Pokémon team for all of you. Let's start with you young lady." The Professor stated right at me.

"Oh me? I don't blade. I'm only the mechanic. Oh yeah my name is Madoka." I responded.

"I see so you are good with computers and such." The professor replied.

"The name's Kyoya and I use Fang Leone." Kyoya replied. I noticed that he was holding his bey in his left and holding it tight.

"My name is Gingka Hagame and I use my Cosmic Pegasus." Gingka stated.

"_I still don't get why he's so happy about this." I thought._

"Tsubasa Otori. Earth Eagle." Tsubasa replied.

"My name is Kenta Yumiya. I use Flash Sagittario." Kenta replied.

"The name's Yu! And I use my trusty Flame Libra." Yu responded.

"My name is Hikaru Hasama and I use Storm Aquario." Hikaru responded.

"Alright. All 8 of you are here." Professor Rowan stated.

"Um sir. There are only 7 of us here." I explained. The Professor counted all of us once more.

"I see." The Professor stated. Just then we all heard the door open.

"Hey where the heck am I?! Someone's got a lot of explaining to do!" An angry male voice yelled. We all looked behind us to see the last person we would expect.

_**Gingka's POV**_

"Ryuga! Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"How should I know? I was just transported here from out of nowhere and the next thing I know I'm in front of this wacky looking building!" Ryuga yelled back at me.

"Then you must be our 8th person. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Professor Rowan. You have all been transported to the world of Pokemon." The professor explained. I glare over at Ryuga.

"Yeah Yeah. So why are we here?" Ryuga questioned.

"You are all here to experience a new kind of battling. You see instead of this world being filled with what you call bladers it is full of what I call trainers. You see the kind of battling you are going to experience is called Pokémon Battling." The Professor explained.

_**Tsubasa's POV**_

"Alright. Then what's a Pokémon?" I questioned.

"Pokémon are creatures that coexist with humans. Some people know as Pokémon trainers catch Pokémon and battle with them." The professor explained. "Now judging by the beys you use and your personalities I will distribute each of you six Pokémon. These Pokémon will be your partners throughout your journey."

"What journey?" Yu questioned.

"The Pokémon Journey of course. Just by what type of Bey you use I have determined the perfect teams for all of you." The professor told us. "There are various types of Pokémon and various types of trainers."

"It's just like Beyblade. You meet different kinds of people with different types of Beys." Madoka stated.

"Correct. Before I give you your Pokémon I need the name of the young man who just walked in along with the bey you use." The professor informed.

"Ryuga. L-Drago Guardian." Ryuga stated.

"Alright. I shall now distribute you Pokémon." The professor stated several assistants rolled out carts with balls on them.

_**Yu's POV**_

"What are these things?" I questioned as I picked up a ball from the cart in front of me.

"They are called Poké balls. They keep you Pokémon from running wild while you travel with them." The professor informed. "The carts that are placed in front of you have 6 Poké balls. You can carry up to 6 Pokémon with you at a time."

"Alright then let's see what these babies can do!" Gingka yelled as he started to throw the ball.

"STOP! Some of the Pokémon you have are very big. I suggest that we go outside before you release them." The professor suggested. We all started to walk outside and saw a battle field of some sort.

"What is this?" I questioned as we all walked onto the battle field.

"Yeah, I'm only used to Bey Stadiums." Tsubasa stated.

"This is called a battle field. It's where trainers battle with their Pokémon to make them stronger." Professor Rowan explained.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just wanna see how strong these Pokemon thingies are." Ryuga stated.

"Ryuga, be polite." Madoka stated.

"You can't tell me what ta do." Ryuga snapped.

"Why don't you all release you Pokémon and get to know them better." Professor Rowan suggested.

_**Madoka's POV**_

We all took the Poké balls of the trays.

"I'll go first!" Gingka yelled.

"No. I'll go first!" Kyoya argued.

"No fair I wanna go first!" Yu complained.

"You three are all helpless!" I yelled at them. I threw a Poké ball into the air and a strange moving living machine came out.

"What is that?!" Kenta yelled.

"It's called a Magnezone. You see since Madoka is good with mechanics I thought that she would be able to get along with Steel Type Pokémon." The professor informed Kenta. Gingka, Kyoya, and Yu were still fight over who could see who could open their Poké balls first.

"Madoka's right. You three are helpless." Kenta stated. The three bladers continued to fight not noticing Madoka and Magnezone.

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon." Professor Rowan stated. Magnezone made a ball of electricity and shot it at Kyoya and the others.

"Hey what was that for?!" Kyoya yelled.

"It was to get the three of you to stop fighting!" Tsubasa yelled.

"You guys need to know how to get along!" Hikaru yelled along.

"All of you should go last! Kenta, why don't you go next?" I suggested while I looked down to Kenta who stood next to me.

"Alright. Let's go!" Kenta yelled as he threw his Poké ball. A huge mass of vines with arms and eyes came out.

"That's a Tangrowth. It's a grass type Pokémon." The professor informed me. "Before we continue I want to give you this Madoka." Professor Rowan handed me a small flash drive that I plugged into my computer.

"Wow! This is amazing! There are over 600 kinds of Pokémon!" I was amazed by all of the data on the single flash drive.

"I want you to have it and continue your own research on Pokémon. I trust you more than the others." The professor stated as he glared over at Yu, Gingka, and Kyoya.

"I can see what you mean." I replied.

"With this, you can learn about not only your Pokémon but other trainer's Pokémon as well. I recommend using it until you know how you Pokémon's moves work." The Professor informed me.

"Thank you so much Professor Rowan!" I replied.

"I'll go next." Hikaru volunteered.

"No I will." Ryuga stated.

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon." I stated. Magnezone shot the Zap Cannon at Ryuga but he dodged beforehand. "Go ahead Hikaru."

"Alright come on out!" Hikaru yelled as she threw the Poké ball. After it opened a huge Seal like Pokémon came out.

"Let's see…" I started. I held my laptop at the Pokémon and I got a match. "It's call a Dewgong. It's a water and ice type. The moves it knows are Surf, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, and Aurora Beam."

"Let's see what a Hydro Pump looks like." Hikaru stated. "Dewgong use Hydro Pump!" Dewgong shot out water from its mouth and hit the boys who continued to argue.

_**Kyoya's POV**_

The first thing I know, I'm arguing with Gingka and Yu the next thing I know I am soaked from head to toe. I look over at Madoka, Hikaru, and the Professor. Hikaru had a huge seal thing next to her.

"You guys are all soaked to the bone!" Madoka yelled as she began to laugh with Hikaru. They high fived each other.

"That isn't fair! We couldn't fight back!" Yu yelled.

"Well maybe if you three wouldn't fight so much you all would have had a fighting chance!" Kenta yelled back.

"I'll go. These buffoons need to wait a little longer." Tsubasa stated. "Come on out my friend!" Tsubasa threw the Poké ball and a mutated eagle came flying at us. It landed next to Tsubasa and it looked like it could fly 2 to 3 people.

"Let's see who you are." Madoka stated as she walked up to the weird eagle. "A Braviary. It knows Extreme Speed, Air Slash, Wing Attack, and Drill Peck."

"It's so big!" A soaked Yu stated as he admired the eagle like Pokémon. He, Gingka, and I all stopped fighting and let everyone else go. Ryuga then walked in front of everyone and released a Pokémon from a Poké ball. A huge black and dark blue dragon came out.

"That's a Hydreigon. I specifically know that this won knows Charge Beam, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, and Draco Meteor." The professor stated.

"A dragon like Pokémon for the dragon emperor. Seems legit." Gingka stated.

"Me next!" Yu yelled as he threw his Poké ball with no form. A small fox came out.

"It's so cute!" Madoka fangirled over the weak looking fox. She scanned the small fox. "Eevee. It can evolve into different kinds of Pokémon depending on its environment. It knows Shadow Ball, Dig, Iron Tail, and Take Down."

"I wanna see what a Shadow Ball looks like! Eevee use Shadow Ball and aim it at the sun!" Yu yelled. The Eevee jumped up and shot a deep purple sphere at the sun. After we couldn't see it, the Shadow Ball exploded and sparkles came down on us.

"It's so pretty." Hikaru awed.

"That was awesome!" Yu yelled. Eevee landed perfectly on Yu's shoulder.

"Alright, let's see what kind of Pokémon I have!" Gingka yelled as he threw the ball. A huge mouse came out with a lightning bolt tail.

"Raichu. It knows Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, and Quick Attack." Madoka informed Gingka.

"You sound strong. Why don't we work together and become the strongest?" Gingka questioned his Raichu.

"Alright Kyoya. You're up." Tsubasa stated. I look down at the odd ball I held in my hand.

"Right. Let's go!" I yell. An ape with fire for hair came out.

"Wow. It looks strong." Hikaru complimented.

"It's called an Infernape. It's pretty strong too. It knows Dig, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, and Mach Punch." Madoka told me. I looked at Infernape and Infernape looked at me.

"Now that you've all met 1 of you Pokémon, why don't you find out what your others are?" The professor suggested.

"Alright! I wanna see what other strong Pokémon I have!" Gingka yelled. He and Yu ran up to the carts and grabbed the Pok Balls.

"Will those two ever grow up?" I questioned.

"I have a strong feeling they won't." Tsubasa agreed.

_**Madoka's POV**_

After about an hour and a half, we all met our Pokémon. We all mostly had Pokémon with the same type. Hikaru had water types, Tsubasa had flying types, Gingka had electric types, Ryuga had dragon types, Yu had the evolutions of Eevee, Kyoya had fire types, and I had steel types. I also had one bug type called a Beautifly. It's really pretty. After a long day, we all went to bed pretty early. All of the boys slept in one room and me and Hikaru slept in a room down the hall.

"Madoka, how long do you think we'll be here?" Hikaru questioned me.

"I don't know. I would like to find out how we got here in the first place. But we should enjoy this experience while we can." I answered.

"I guess you're right. Well good night." Hikaru answered back.

"Night." I reply. I fell asleep. At around 3 in the morning I wake up again.

"I can't sleep." I say to myself. I get up out of bed, grab my laptop, and head down stairs to examine the professor's laboratory.

_**Kyoya's POV**_

I wake up to the sound of footsteps from down the hall. I was never a heavy sleeper. The sound of Gingka's snoring is bad enough. I decide to investigate and find out who woke up. I walk halfway down the hall and noticed that I didn't wear a shirt to bed. I was already too far away from my room to go back and get one.

"Oh well." I mumbled to myself. I kept walking and I heard someone down in the lab. I look over the railing to see Madoka on her laptop.

"Let's see. Steel types are weak against fighting types and fighting types are weak flying types." Madoka said to herself as she continued to research. She yawned and she started to doze off on the desk.

"Do you ever sleep?" I question. Her head shot up. Her cerulean blue eye met mine.

_**Madoka's POV**_

"Do you ever sleep?" I heard a voice say to me. I shot up and looked in the direction of the voice. My eyes met his ice blue eyes.

"K-Kyoya?" I stumbled for words. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt heat go up to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. I tried to hide it as best as I could but I knew some color escaped onto my cheeks.

"Why are you still awake? Everyone else is asleep." Kyoya stated to me as he walked down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would do some research." I explained. I yawned and started to doze again.

"Earth to Madoka. Wake up!" Kyoya yelled. I woke back up. "So what have you found out about Pokémon?" Kyoya questioned me.

"Well I found how Pokémon battle and the weaknesses of each type. I'm still trying to find out how abilities affect a battle." I replied. Kyoya stared at my laptop screen.

"I hope that you becoming an expert in this stuff doesn't mean that you forget everything about Beyblade." Kyoya stated.

"Of course not! I wouldn't give up being a bey mechanic for anything in the world!" I yelled at Kyoya as I got up in his face. I was inches away from Kyoya's face. One of his small canine teeth popped out ever so slightly out of his mouth like always. Kyoya snickered and backed away.

"Well I think that I need to learn some of this stuff too. Mind if I join you?" Kyoya questioned. I was a bit hesitant at first.

"Sure why not?" I replied. Kyoya pulled up a chair and sat next to me as we both stared at my computer screen.

_**Kenta's POV**_

"I am so hungry!" I complained as I walk down the hall to the lab. I wanted to see if there was any food.

"So water, rock, and ground, types are super effective against fire types." I heard a voice. I scurried into the shadows and slowly approached the railing.

"Exactly. But water types are weak against electric and grass types, so your Arcanine should be a decent match up against water types." I heard another voice stated. I noticed that the two voices were Kyoya and Madoka.

"Well isn't this cute!" I whisper shouted. "Why don't we make the two of them closer?" I sent out my Tangrowth and it barely made a sound as it exited the Pok ball. "Tangrowth use Sleep Powder." I whispered. Tangrowth produced a teal mist that showered over the two of them.

"Hey what is this stuff?" Kyoya questioned as the mist came down on him and Madoka.

"I don't know but suddenly I'm getting really sleepy." Madoka replied as she went into a yawn. Madoka fell asleep in her chair with Kyoya not far behind. Madoka fell asleep Kyoya's shoulder and Kyoya fell asleep on Madoka's head. I run down the stairs with a camera and snapped a pic of the Ex-Face Hunter and the bey mechanic.

"Sweet Dreams." I teased. I ran up the stairs and hurried to bed.


End file.
